


Candy

by OhMyGoatJae



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGoatJae/pseuds/OhMyGoatJae
Summary: Posting this just in time for woosung's birthday.Happy Birthday, sweetheart.Also, this may feel incomplete because it is. Been trying to write more of this but i just cant. Sorry 🥺
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/You
Kudos: 4





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this just in time for woosung's birthday.  
> Happy Birthday, sweetheart.  
> Also, this may feel incomplete because it is. Been trying to write more of this but i just cant. Sorry 🥺

Your boss got promoted so he invited your team for a drink.  
\---  
"I should've known better," you said as you enter that certain boss' favorite bar.

Your team is there becuase your boss got promoted and he said that he's gonna treat everyone

"I am not in a mood for a place like this," you whispered to Carla, your friend. "Well, you can just sit, mind your own business, and not mingle around," said your friend and you nod because you know that that's what are you going to do. 

You are supposed to say something when she point to the table next to yours. "Look! Another team's here. It's Woosung's team!" She said to you with a knowing look. 

Woosung, the guy that you like from the other team. Whose eyes never fails to make your knees go weak. You are so weak for this guy that even him just standing does things to you. 

He is wearing a white suit folded up to his elbows, making his tattoos on both arms visible. God, how you love those tattoos. Oddly enough, those tattoos never fails to turn you on. He is also wearing his tie loosely, and that makes you think that maybe he is already drunk. 

"Hey, what are you doing still standing there, sit here." Carla shouted as she pat the sit beside her. 

So your whole team starts to drink. Everyone is happy, congratulating your boss and saying that he deserves that promotion. You forgot how many times you needed to stand to clunk your glass for a cheers.

After some time, everyone got drunk. All of them are now on the dancefloor, some are dancing, some are flirting with other people in the club. You even saw one of your teammates making out with a stranger.

You are just alone with your what?? 5th glass of rhum mixed with cola? and all these fingerfood you are not eating because you do not eat while drinking, not after that one incident.

You are rummaging inside your bag for a candy, thankfully you found three. When you sit right back, there is already someone in front of you. "FUCK!" you exlaimed as you were shocked as hell. 

"Sorry." it's Woosung and he's chuckling. God, he is showing his canine tooth and all the lines on his face when he's chuckling. And it's so fucking attractive.

"Calm down, it's just me." He says while still laughing. He stood up and walk towards you, that gives you time to open one of your candies and pop it to your mouth. 

"But i must say, you're cute when you're shocked." He said while sitting beside you.

That caught you off guard, and you are hundred percent sure that you are blushing.

"Are you blushing?" He held your chin and made you face him. "No i am not," you lied while tapping his hand to let go of your chin, "I am just drunk." You face the other side so he can't see you being more red.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart" he said as he settle himself beside you again, and put one of his arms on the board of the couch you were sitting on, making it looks like he had his arms around you.

He then lit up a cigarette and started to smoke. 

"You smoke?" you asked, facing him again.

"Yes," he said puffing the smoke opposite to your direction. Well atleast he's still considerate. "Why, sweetheart? Does it turn you off?" he looks at you and winked. He then huffed his cigarette again.

"No." You said to yourself. You hate it when people smoke around you, one of the reasons why you hate places like this. But why does it looks hot when Woosung is the one doing it?

"You know, sweetheart, I can use a candy right now." He said.

"Here," you answered, offering him the 2 candies you still haven't eaten.

"Sweetheart, I don't want that," he said before holding your head and moving his toward yours, "I want this." He then kissed you, stealing the candy from your mouth.


End file.
